


all eyes on us

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ice Dancing AU, Modern AU, Rivals and Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr and written for bywayofmemory for this prompt: "For your prompt meme - Jon Snow/Susan Pevensie, Olympics AU, Jon and Susan are on rival ice dancing teams but are secretly IN LOVE (yes I've been watching too much Olympic coverage, shhh)"





	all eyes on us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



One thing keeps going through Susan's mind as she sits in Peter's hotel room, and stares at the TV screen, watching the footage of Jon and her at the empty rink, listening to the breathless commentary of the announcers, which features words like "BETRAYAL" and "SECRET ROMANCE" and "RIVALS TO LOVERS." Just one thing, over and over.

"If I had known the cameras were on, I never would have kissed him there."

Lucy bursts into laughter and Susan realizes she said that out loud. Another mistake that she'll blame on Jon Snow, because just watching him on screen has her mind addled, and really she can't blame herself because when someone skates around looking that good, with those smoky eyes and that mysterious half smile, and that ass — god, that ass — looking that good in track pants, well. His hair and face should be illegal, and that's all the excuse she has.

Lucy manages to get a question out between giggles. "Wait — would you have still kissed him if you knew the cameras weren't on?" 

Susan turns from the TV and looks her sister dead in the eye. "In a heartbeat."

Lucy collapses into laughter again, and Edmund sighs gesturing to the screen, where the footage of Susan and Jon Snow skating hand in hand, with occasional pauses for kisses, plays on endless loop. "You didn't skate any of our routine with him, did you? The free dance is tonight! If he knows what we've planned…"

Trust Edmund to be worried about their top secret routine and any potential with their twizzles and lifts. "No, of course not. We just… skated together." That sounds weak even to her own ears, and Edmund just stares at her as Lucy goes into another fit of laughter. The images on the screen put lie to her words, as Jon pulls her close against him, pressing a kiss her lips as they spin slowly.

Susan sighs, remembering the moment, his hands on hers tugging her closer, their bodies pressed together as her arms wound around his neck, his lips moving against hers. It was lovely.

Peter, who has been silently pacing the room since he got the first call to "turn on the TV, NOW" finally stops and speaks to her, his voice cold and stern and very big brotherly. "How long, Susan? How long has this been going on?"

She could lie, she supposes. She could tell a story about an unexpected meeting last night, having a joke about skating together and one thing leading to another, and say that it was a mistake and it would never ever happen again, she promises.

But really, she can't promise that, since she promised Jon something entirely different. And she doesn't want to lie. Not anymore.

"Since the Worlds, last year."

Peter's jaw drops and he stares at her like he's never seen her before. "For a year? You… and he…. have been doing THAT…" He jerks his head to the TV. "…for a YEAR?!"

"Yes? Well, I mean, not that exactly, but yes. For a year."

Peter collapses into the nearest chair, Lucy is laughing so hard Susan is worried she can't breathe, and Edmund looks like he's fighting to remain calm. "You've been secretly meeting him and skating with him for an entire year, Su? While we were supposed to be focused on winning the Gold?"

"That's not fair! I can focus on more than one thing at a time." Which is true, although admittedly it's hard to focus on skating or anything else really when she's with Jon. "And we haven't been skating together for an entire year. Last night was the first time."

Lucy is the only one who seems to be entirely delighted with this turn of events. "Was last night first time for anything else?"

This is a bit personal, but Susan's feeling defiant in the face of her brothers' outrage, so she replies. "No, not the first time. It's been a year, after all." And she's not a fool — the first time she fucked Jon Snow was the best moment of her life, better than winning the gold four years ago. But since she's not a fool, she's not going to say that out loud.

"Okay, so you haven't been skating with him for a year, but you've been secretly meeting him—"

"—that makes it sound so sinister. I prefer 'secretly dating.'" 

"— SECRETLY MEETING him for an entire year, the entire year we've been working to beat him and Sansa at the Olympics?" Edmund's face is nearly purple and it seems he's lost the fight to remain calm.

"Yes?" Really, what else is there to say? It's the truth, and they've been caught on camera, and she's not going to deny it. Not going to deny anything to do with Jon, not at this point. It's been the best year of her life, thanks to him.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still intend to skate with me tonight?"

"Have you lost your mind? Of course I do! Just because the entire world knows Jon and I are together, it doesn't change anything. We're still going to skate tonight, and win the gold. I'm sure Jon and Sansa are planning the same thing."

"Maybe you and Susan should swap partners, Ed," Lucy says thoughtfully.

As Edmund turns on Lucy, Susan's phone buzzes with an incoming text. She glances down at it, and it's from Jon. 

_I'm just glad they didn't have any cameras on in any other parts of the rink._

Susan flushes as she remembers Jon pressing her against the wall once they left the ice, his mouth on her neck as her hands tangled in his hair. 

Peter's on the phone fielding calls from the press, Edmund and Lucy are gathering steam in their argument, so now's a perfect time for Susan to slip away, and she sends a text to Jon.

_Can we meet?_

She knows what his answer will be, and she's already smiling as she leaves the room.


End file.
